Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to techniques for reporting location information.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks. Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
In some cases, information regarding a geographic location of a UE (referred to as, e.g., location information, position information, geographical location information, geo-location information, etc.) may be used in a variety of services and applications. Associating collected information with geographical location information, known as, e.g., geo-location tagging or geotagging, may be used to enhance the value of collected data. Location information that may be used in geo-location tagging may be gathered through a variety of sources.
In some cases, a UE may determine and report location information regularly even if the UE need not do so (e.g., where the UE is substantially stationary). Such information reporting may result in unnecessary power consumption and reduce battery life.